Psycho Woodpecker
by Savage Nick
Summary: What would happen if Woody Woodpecker loses his temper and is near sharp objects? Gets graphic later on in the chapters. But will he stop and realize on what he did? Rated M for bloody violence and language. Also a sex scene as well too. Please leave nice reviews for this as well.
1. Woody's Dispute

**This is going to get really dark fast so don't take this seriously and remember to leave nice comments. I do not own Woody Woodpecker, it goes to Walter Lantz.**

Woody was working out in his house, it smelled like sweat. He was in his living room weight lifting, but the difference was…he was HUGE! He's grown to be 5x his height, he had a deep voice too, "Pretty sure this will get Winnie to love me for life." He said with a laughter while showing off his hairy abs, he look like he was on steroids.

He went back to weight lift some more, but he accidently dropped his weight which made a loud thud.

Ms Meany was reading a book until she heard a commotion from her neighbor.

"That woodpecker!" She said while grinding her teeth.

She stomped out to Woody's house and was pounding on his door ," OPEN UP WOODPECKER!" She shouted while banging her fists on the door furiously.

Woody heard a loud knock on his door, so he stopped from what he was doing, which was sharpening his billhook.

"Yes?" He open the door.

"LISTEN WOODPECKER-Oh my god." She got interrupted by his frightening appearance.

"What happen to you?" She asked nervously.

"Working out." He answered.

"Did you take steroids?!" She asked.

"No, I did this naturally, so what did you want?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Listen woodpecker! You need to stop, you're driving me crazy! I'm really on the verge of killing someone and it would be you!" She shouted as she pushed him.

The woodpecker got up and let out an evil growl of anger.

"You… are messing with the wrong person!" Woody shouted to where his deep voice sounded like a roaring lion which made her shudder.

"Oh yeah, fight me! I ain't afraid of you," she said as she implanted her foot into his crotch, a look of pain came up on his face. The muscular woodpecker fought the pain off from his genitals. "You really want me do this?" He warned her.

"Do what? Harm me?" She taunted.

"No, nothing like that, its far worse." He whispered loudly.

She pounced on him and they both got into a fight, she pulls his hair out while he was necklocking her.

He pushes her off and she wobbled back, the woodpecker quickly rand to his kitchen and found his billhook lying on the table.

He drags it off the table as the blade made a _SHING_ sound.

She tackles him and pulls out a gun and points it at him but before she could fire…he swings it at her wrist as it hacks through it.

She lets out a scream as her hand that was holding the gun fell onto the floor, she looks up at her place and began to go into sheer panic at the scene presented to her.

He just cut her arm off!

The woodpecker began to walk towards her as loud thuds from his footsteps vibrated his house.

She squeezed the place where her arm used to be to stop the bleeding, he got closer and closer while holding his billhook.

Blood was dripping from the edge of the blade but she took out her other hand to shield herself but he whacked it completely off.

She lets out a scream of pain and terror because both of her arms were cut off.

"Now are you sorry?" He asked. She began to cough and said weakly " You, you are sick! You monster!"

The woodpecker came up behind her and covers her mouth and tilts her head up and and grinds the billhook edge into her throat like a saw. Blood shot out like a water hose as she began to twitch, he did this for a few moments until her head came off completely, he grabs her by the hair and slowly lifts her head off, he held it for a while before throwing it like a football into oblivion never to be seen again.

He takes Ms Meany's body and puts it back in her house in her bathtub.

The woodpecker goes back to his house where a puddle of blood was where the fight took place but he dipped his finger in it and wrote his name on the wall.


	2. Break In

**The love where Death has set his seal, Nor age can chill, nor rival steal, Nor falsehood disavow.**

 **_Lord Byron**

 **Soundtrack: Bullet In The Brain and Showdown from Night Of The Living Dead 3d by Jason Brandt.**

Wally was reading a newsmagazine when he heard a window break.

"Vat vas vat?"

The walrus slowly gets up and trailed towards the broken window, he heard a sound of a quick dash behind him.

Then the power went out and he was in darkness, he heard low heavy breathing behind him. He whimpered as he slowly turned around and saw two gleaming eyes staring at him.

He stood frozen in fear as it came out to be Woody.

"Well well well, Wally, my pleasent neighbor or should I say _**LOUSY**_ neighbor." He taunted.

"Mr. Woodpecker, you need to stop! Someving is vong vith you!" He pleaded with the Swedish tone.

"We all want to be spared, Wally…" Woody said.

"I got a better tool to use for now." Woody said as he showed Wally the billhook befor throwing it onto the floor as it stuck into the wood.

The muscular woodpecker goes to Wally's kitchen drawers and finds a set of knives." Nope, no, no, nope, nope, uh-uh nope, no." Woody said while seclecting which knife to use.

He caught a glance of a machete hanging on the wall, he gives an evil grin at Wally while he reach his white glove hand to it. " My father gave that to me. Don't do it, please?" Wally pleaded.

The woodpecker slowly nods his head yes to him as he slowly pulls it out from the wall as it made a cling noise from the blade.

He began to walk towards the walrus, he grabs him by the neck and pins him against the wall. He grabs two other knives from the drawers and rams one through Wally's right hand and goes through the wall. He screamed as blood was pouring out, the woodpecker goes to other hand and lets out a grunt as he speared the walrus's hand through the wood. Tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He cried. He was pinned on the wall like a crucifix but with knives through his hands.

The woodpecker brought the machete and was sharpening it with a rock and he puts it up to Wally's neck and swiped it at an angle. Wally began to spasm and choke on his blood as more sprayed out.

The woodpecker was laughing while Wally was twitching and breathing heavily for air.

Then the walrus stopped moving and his feet were dangling above the floor while he still had knives lodged in his hands through the wall.


	3. The Antique Shop

**"I Like Cluttered, Old, Dark-Wood Antiques. I Like Character."**

 **_Martha Plimpton**

 **Soundtrack: _Portrait Of Mr. Boogie_ from _Sinister._**

Winnie was with Knothead and Splinter, they were at an antique shop looking around for decorations.

"Winnie, can we get this, it's only $2?" Knothead asked while holding an antique portrait.

"Well sure." Winnie answered.

Splinter found an old grandfather clock and she was fascinated with clocks.

"Winnie, does uncle Woody have one of these already? Because I wanted to surprise him with it." She asked.

"No, but we'll come back later to get it," Winnie responded.

"Since uncle Woody is in jail, I want to surprise him still, he's coming back from his release. Do you think he will act different?" Knothead asked with concern.

"Well, he would because he likes antiques, usually it's better when he comes here to pick out the good stuff."

"Winnie look at this!" Splinter jumped up and down while pointing her finger at something.

"What is that Winnie?"

"It's an antique wood console radio, uncle Woody has one of those at his house." Winnie said.

"Really?!"

"Where at in his house?" Knothead asked with curiousity.

"It's right when you walk in and it's sitting on the right to the door."

"I miss him, it feels like forever since he's in jail."

"Yeah I know, but we will see him next week because that's when they will release him." Winnie Woodpecker said.

"Now lets go."

They headed to the register and left the shop.


	4. Mr Woodpecker's Last week in jail

_**"The souls of the children is what gives me strenght"**_

 _ **_Freddy Krueger**_

 **Soundtrack: _Private Screening_ from _The Hills Run Red_.**

Back to the jail… Woody was doing pullups on a bar. Since after he murdered Ms Meany and Wally...the judge sentenced him for 4 years and he will be released next week.

"One…" he counts while pulling up.

"Two…" he continues.

"Three…" he continued on.

"Buzz Buzzard, what do you need?" Woody asked with an intimidating voice.

"No-nothing," Buzz Buzzard answered. But the thing is that Buzz Buzzard is Woody's roomate.

The hairy chested and muscular woodpecker gets up and walk towards Buzz, he grabs him by the neck and pins him against the wall and says. "If I catch you following me or bothering me, even trying to get me in trouble…I will cut off your tongue and put it up in your butt…I am going to be released from here next week and don't even try to do what you usually do to me."

The buzzard nods his head and he drops him, the policeman's walkie talkie went off with a dispatchers voice saying " Please send over Mr. Woodpecker to the judge." The policeman said " Copy that." He went up to Woody's cell and unlocks the door " Alright Mr. Woodpecker, you are going to see the judge." The policeman said. The buff woodpecker stood in front of the door and the policeman puts cuffs on him and walks him out of the cell while Buzz Buzzard was looking through.

They took him to the courtroom to see the judge while he was still bounded in chains.

"Mr. Woodpecker, I have good news for you, you are going to be released a lot earlier than next week. Are you feeling excited or happy?" The judge said.

"Your honor, I am more pleased to hear this from you...everyone missed me so much that even my nephew and niece are thinking about me everyday. I want to see them so bad…since the time I murdered Wally and Ms Meany...I decided to wonder what could this lead me to, a death penalty or a life sentence? But the real question for me is, will I change or will I stay the same after my release? It's up to my decision to change." Woody spoke. "Very well Mr. Woodpecker, thank you for your honesty, you are dismissed ." The judge said as he banged his gavel and the woodpecker gives an evil grin as the police escorted him back to his cell.


	5. The Good News

Winnie, Knothead and Splinter were back home and Winnie got a call from the jail.

"Yes? Is he going to be released Thursday?!" She asked with excitement.

"YES! YES! YES!" She jumped up and down.

"Thank you so much!" She said with joy.

"Knothead! Splinter come here!" She called out.

They came running down the stairs " What is it?" They asked.

"Woody is going to be released Thursday!" Winnie screamed with joy and hugged them.

"Oh thank you heavens above!" Knothead said.

"I can't wait to see him and today is Wednsday." Splinter said.

"We got to get things set up for him tonight." Winnie said.

The woodpeckers were putting up antique furnitures in Woody's house for him and got a Welcome Home sign and hung it up on the wall.

Knothead looks out through the blinds and sees Ms Meany's house but it was all decrepit and abandoned.

"Winnie, can we go to Ms Meany's house and look around in there?" They both asked in unison.

"Yes, just be careful." Winnie responded.

"We will." They said as they walked out.


	6. A Terrifying Discovery

**Sorry that this is short, I was having a Writers Block.**

 **Soundtrack: _Don't Go In There-The Rage_ By _Midnight Syndicate._**

Knothead and Splinter went to Ms Meany's house, Knothead knocks on the door a couple times but no answer but instead it slowly opens.

"What is this?" Splinter asked.

They stepped in and looked around.

Knothead looks in the kitchen and sees a drawer opened up revealing sharp knives.

Splinter was checking the living room and she came across a horrifying discovery.

She sees a wall with blood on it and it wrote out "Woody is watching for you!" "Knothead?" She called out weakly.

"What is it?" He said.

"Look." She pointed out.

Knothead lets out a gasp at the sight and they both ran out screaming.


	7. Visiting Mr Woodpecker

**Song: _Sylvan Spirits- Nox Arcana._**

"Winnie! Please come here!" Knothead called out with dismay.

"What's wrong dear?" Winnie asked with concern.

"Come here!"

She stopped what she was doing and follows them to Ms Meany's house and shows her the bloody written wall.

"Kids…get out of here. I'm going call the police."

They head back to their house and Winnie dials the police but couldn't get a reception.

"The phone is dead!"

"I'm sure Woody would help us." Knothead said.

The woodpeckers then went to the jail to see Woody, Knothead and Splinter's uncle and had to go through a scan before they could see him.

"Woody! Uncle Woody!" Knothead and Splinter shouted with glee as they saw him. He turns around and gives them an evil glare. The muscular woodpecker then walks towards them and then hugs them.

"Oh it's so good to see ya'll!" He cried with happiness.

"Look how big you've gotten." Knothead said.

Winnie came over to Woody and clinged on to him with joy.

"I love muscular birds like you." Winnie said.

"Yes, I will see ya'll tomorrow, they will release me." Woody said.

His veiny muscles bulged through his skin which made Winnie more attracted to him.

They played card games with him but then the policeman came in " Alright guys, it time for you to go."

Winnie and the two woodpeckers had to get up and leave while Woody was still in his cell.


	8. Woodpecker's Release And Kills

Knothead and Splinter were already in bed still awake, thinking about seeing Woody being released.

But then they drift off to sleep.

The next morning which was Thursday, they got up, even more excited especially Winnie.

"Today Woody is being released!" Knothead screamed with excitement.

They went downstairs in their mansion to see Winnie making breakfest.

"What will Woody want to do for a celebration?" Winnie asked.

"Maybe we can take him on a vacation with us." Splinter said.

"We could take him out to eat." Knothead suggested.

Back at the jail…

"Well Mr. Woodpecker, today is the day you are leaving here for good, have a wonderful day Mr. Woodpecker," the judge said while shaking his hand which Woody's big hands swallowed up the judge's hand.

"Thank you your honor." Woody said.

He returns his jumpsuit to the checkout and walks out of the jail while Buzz Buzzard was still in the fence watching him leave, he was even more jealous because he was staying.

"Come on get to work!" The officer said to Buzz.

 **This is where it gets bad. So if you have a weak stomach, go to the next chapter. Remember it's just for funsies, I'm just making it better, Woody wouldn't actually do this for real. But he does in this story so just remind you to comment on these chapters and tell me what you like but no negative reviews or Woody will come for you. There's a sex scene coming up in the next chapter just to let you know.**

 **Soundtrack: Footcuffed from Saw 3.**

The woodpecker walked for miles by foot, he leaves the jail and never mentions it or sees it again, but then something stopped him, a group of gangsters gained up on the muscular woodpecker.

"Hold it right there!" One of them said.

"Hand those over!" The other one said as he pointed his switchblade at the woodpecker.

Then the leader did the roundhouse swing at him but missed but Woody rams his hand inside the leader's stomach.

He gasps and gagged as blood came out from his mouth.

The woodpecker rips out his organs and wraps them tightly around the gang leader's neck as he was wheezing for air while the others tried to get him off by stabbing and shooting him but did no effect.

He puts more pressure and squeezed it tightly as the thug's face turned blue and his head popped off.

The others ran away from him, Woody picks up a knife and chucks it at one of them's back he was running. The blade lodged in him as he screamed and crawled away, but Woody caught up with him and lifts him up by the neck and snaps it which killed him instantley. The last thug pulled out his gun and shooting him which didn't affect him, he raises his head up and gives him the look of hate and anger as he walks over to the last one while he was cocking the pistol as fast as he can but the woodpecker wraps his hand around his neck and squeezed tightly and bashed his head against a tree a few times until blood splashed on it.

The thug looks up at Woody's face, seeing his beak and green eyes along with his red mowhawk hair before he blacked out. Woody bashes his bead one more time which ended up splitting his head and the tree.

The woodpecker drops the body and walks off but found the same billhook he used to kill Ms Meany with.


	9. Mr Woodpecker's Killing Spree Begins

**Remember, don't get offended by this, it's just for fun. Warning: It will get a lot darker in the next chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Woody Woodpecker, it belongs to Walter Lantz.**

 **Song: _Return Of The Ancient Ones- Midnight Syndicate._**

Woody walks to a house and looked peeked through the window, he was spying on another female woodpecker making out with another male woodpecker.

Woody looks at his billhook that he's holding, then he looked back up at them without them knowing.

"Oh yes! Please put that pecker in me!" She moaned while she was lap dancing on the nerdy woodpecker.

"I-I'm cummmmmmmiiiiinnnngggggggg!" He shouted as he nutted in her.

He shot out his woodpecker juice inside her and as they got done she looked out the window and yelped "There's someone out there!" She cried out.

"Don't worry I got this," the nerdy woodpecker said as he cocked his pistol.

He slowly walks downstairs and into the front door and said " I will blow your brains out if you don't leave us alone!" He slowly walked past the porch and as he stepped out, Woody grabs him and he started firing the gun but ended up with the nerdy one screaming as the sounds of a blade slicing through flesh.

Woody sat on top of him and began hacking his face open with his billhook.

He did this a couple of times until his face was diced up into pieces.

Woody slowly raises himself up and trails to the porch.

"Is everything okay?!" She asked before going downstairs.

She puts on her bra and panties back on and goes to the kitchen and everything felt silent for a moment, a loud thud was heard which made her scream and she saw her boyfriend's body being thrown through the window which was coming at her nearly missing her and hits the wall.

"GOD NOO! " She screamed.

Then she began to whimper as she saw Woody stepping in with this time, he was holding an axe.

He stood up with his legs spread and began swinging the axe at her and he starts chasing her with it in her home.

Woody was walking slowly towards her as she backed up against the wall while she was screaming and sobbing in terror. He grabs her by the beak to muffle her screams while he raises the axe up in the air and she screamed even more but was muffled due to his hand clamping down on her beak, nearly close to breaking it.

Then he drops it down on her head as it struck her skull, he proceeds to drag her body as blood was trailing behind.


	10. Killing Spree

**Alright, embrace yourselves for this, it's pretty disturbing but like always, it's just my imagination and I would like to have some nice reviews. Btw I was having another Writers Block.**

 **Soundtrack: _H1 Killing Spree_** **by Tyler Bates.**

Woody went back out and broke into another house this time holding a machete, he still has his billhook but which was in a sheath on his hip. The house he broke into was a couple's house, he slices this woman's stomach open with a swing as she grunts in pain and falls onto the floor in pain.

Next he chases a man with a meat hammer then tackles him and bashes his head with it.

The woodpecker finds another person walking and so he sneaks up behind him with a clear wrap and puts it over his face, suffocating him befofe stabbing him with the billhook.

Woody screamed with pleasure because of torturing and killing his victims.

He drags a body and throws it into a dumpster, the buff woodpecker takes a butcher knife and hacked off another dude's fingers as he screams.

He goes to another house with a lighter and gasoline and lit it on fire, he smiles and began laughing as he watched the house being engulfed in flames with people in it.

Then Woody was done for right now, so he runs off into the woods to find Winnie and his nephew and niece to hunt down.


	11. Thinking Of Mr Woodpecker

"When will uncle Woody be here?" Knothead asked, "He's probably going through a scan or something before he leaves, I'm sure he's fine." Winnie said.

"Do you think he would do anymore crimes?" Splinter asked. "Hopefully not dear."

"Buzz Buzzard is a real meanie, uncle Woody would kick his butt!" Knothead said.

"Yeah he would turn him into a pretzel, did you see how big uncle Woody is Winnie? He's like a monster almost, he's like over 6 feet tall." Splinter said.

"Yes I know dear, but he doesn't do that anymore though." Winnie said.

"Not unless he needs to defend himself and especially us." Knothead said.

"I remembered when Buzz Buzzard tried to kidnap us but oh no, he definetly screwed up big time, uncle Woody was there with us that time and he saw it, when he yells or raises his voice, it sounds like a roaring lion. That definetly caught Buzz off guard." Splinter said.

"Alright enough with the Woody whipping butts thing." Winnie responded.

"Did you see his workout room, he can lift 600 pounds!" Knothead said to Winnie.

"It's time for ya'll to go to bed," Winnie said.

"Aw come on, I've seen him do it before, on bench press. He did it like 13 times."

"Ok now its time for you to go to bed and we will see him."

Winnie closed the doors and turns out all the lights while Woody was standing there as he walked by while chuckling deeply.


	12. Trying To Stay Safe

**We're almost done with this story, just 3 more chapters left and remember to leave good reviews.**

Winnie turns on the tv and was watching a show about shopping for antiques when suddenly it cuts to black and an emergency alert system appeared.

It made a loud beep followed by a tone and the announcer's voice said " The following message has transmitted the request of the police department county jail, an inmate has been released and is now on the loose, the suspect is a 6'9" tall male acorn woodpecker that weighs 300 pounds, the body of his victims were found with slash marks on their throats which resembles to a billhook. Do not come in contact because he is considered to be armed and extremely dangerous." After that it was by followed three short beeps.

Winnie sat there in shock, she ran upstairs to wake the kids up.

"Knothead, Splinter! Wake up!" She whispered.

"What is it Winnie, is he here?" Splintered groaned.

"No but we have to hide!" She whimpered.

"Now you're starting to scare us." Knothead said almost crying.

"What's going on?" Splinter broke down.

They heard a knock and they all screamed but it was Buzz Buzzard, " I'm here to help ya'll, I got released too, don't worry."

"You're a meanie, I don't trust you but what's going on?" Splinter asked with shudder.

"I'll explain later, come on I found a hideout." He motioned them all to an underground cellar.

"Who are we hiding from? Not from uncle Woody!"

"They hid there for about 20 minutes and they got out and back into their house with Buzz.

"This can't be happening!" Winnie cried out.

"I wish the same but it is." Buzz said.

Woody was outside their house and he walks up to the porch and began banging on the door violently, which Winnie and the kids held onto eachother as Buzz was barricading Woody out by moving furniture in the way.

But the thing is, Woody rams his fist through the door as Winnie screamed in terror while Buzz was fighting him off.

Woody was reaching for the doorknob and he opens it and kicks it down as Knothead and Splinter screamed.

Buzz pulls out a rod and swings it at the woodpecker and missed because Woody caught it and breaks the buzzard's nose with it.

"NOOOO!" Winnie shouted.

Buzz Buzzard fell down in pain holding his broken beak then Woody picks him up and slams him on the table.

"We gotta save Buzzard!" Knothead said but Winnie bad them both restrained and they ran out of the house.


	13. Showdown With Mr Woodpecker

**Like always, leave good reviews.**

 **Soundtrack: The Walking Dead MT by Dominik Hauser.**

Buzz was fighting off with Woody, he beats him with a wooden board but did not affect him, so he grabbed and broke it over his head before tossing it. The male woodpecker lifts him up in the air and slams him on a table which ended up breaking it in half.

The buzzard groan as he held his back as Woody picks up a butcher knife and stabs Buzz repeatedly in the back while he was lying on his stomach, he screams as blood shot out while Woody grunts as he was stabbing him 25 times in the same spot.

Woody continued this before Buzz's body stopped moving, he was dead. To finish him off, he gave one last stab.

Winnie came in and saw Buzz's body and she lets out a scream as Woody was standing there holding the knife. He grabs Winnie by thd neck and she broke free by kicking him in the spot for a male not to get kicked in…

The testicles.

Woody screamed as white semen shot out like a shotgun.

The woodpecker screams in pain as he released his grip and drops her to cover up his sack.

"Quick get in the closet!" Winnie said to Knothead and Splinter.

"But-" Knothead got cut off by Winnie saying "DO AS I SAY, HURRY!" They got in the closet while Winnie began to softyly sob

"This can't be happening."

Then Woody came up behind her with his billhook and was about to stab but her quick reaction was to get a sowing pin and stuck it into his neck.

Woody falls down, pretending to die while Winnie came upstairs to Knothead and Splinter, she knocked on the door ," Knothead, Splinter, its me Winnie."

Knothead answers the door and Winnie says calmly, "Listen, I want you to go to Wally's house and dial 911 to send the police over."

They both headed outside screaming loud enough that it woke the neighbors up.

One of them opens the door and it was Wally's nephew.

"Please, you have to help us! We live straight across from you." Knothead pleaded as Wally's nephew says, "Don't worry I will get it taken care of for ya'll."


	14. The Final Battle

**Just a heads up that the F word is used in this chapter once just to let you know.**

Winnie was still in there crying, "What do you want Woody?"

Then Woody slowly rose up with the pin in his neck, he rips it out and slowly sneaks up behind her without making a sound, she felt a cold breath running down her back, she looks up and sees Woody standing right behind her.

She screams as she darted off as Woody swung his billhook at her and misses.

Woody was breathing heavily as he follows her to the kitchen and then to the workout room.

She picks up a 45 pound weight and throws it at him, missing him.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK!" She said as she continues throwing weights at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Then Woody spoke back in a grisly voice saying " All I needed is love, but no!"

"Well you're not getting any so screw off!" She fired back at him.

"Keep saying that even if it makes you feel better because you're not going to live." Woody said.

With that he swung his billhook at her arm, nearly cutting it completely off, she lets out a gasp as the blade sliced into the flesh.

She began to limp off as Woody followed her outside,

"Okay, there he is," Wally's nephew said.

"I'm going to go distract him while ya'll go to his house to call the police," he said to Knothead and Splinter.

They came up with an agreement and Wally's nephew blurted out this "Come on you woodpecker fuck!"

Woody stopped in his tracks and he turns around to see Wally's nephew standing there, " Yeah I'm talking to you, leave them alone!"

Woody walks towards Wally's nephew, "Whatever you're going to do, don't do it. Or you will be going to jail."

Then Woody scoffed "I've been released."

"Come any closer, I'm telling you!"

Then Wally's nephew stuck both syringe needles behind his back as Woody felt a shock.

Then Woody lifts him up off the ground and rips his face off, literally.

He screams as his face got ripped off, showing his tissues. Then he drops him and left him to die by bleeding to death.

Knothead and Splinter were running to find Winnie in their house, " The police is on their way." Knothead said to Winnie.


	15. Finale

**This is the last chapter, so like usual, leave good reviews for this story.**

The muscular woodpecker finds a firefighter's axe sitting nearby and he picks it up and trailed back to Winnie's house. It was still midnight and he was looking for Winnie.

He found their house again so he walks up to the porch and chops the door down before kicking it open.

"Hurry!" Winnie said to Knothead and Splinter.

Woody starts walking at a slow pace towards Knothead and Splinter.

"Don't even thinking about hurting them!" Winnie said.

"Why are you doing this uncle Woody? Why?" Splinter pleaded while breaking down.

Woody didn't respond.

"What have we ever done to you?" Knothead asked.

Woody slowly raises the knife up while Knothead and Splinter were holding onto eachother in a corner.

Then a gunshot fired at him, hitting him in the back, bullets began shooting out at him "Stop right there woodpecker!" One officer said.

Woody was about to strike Knothead and Splinter but got shot by more rounds, they emptied their bullets in him as he slowly collapsed onto the floor as more bullets went through him.

The knife flung up in the air before it landed and stuck into the wooden floor merely inches close to Woody's face.

The police went into their house and found Winnie, Knothead and Splinter all bloodied up so they took them to the hospital while Woody's body was sitting there and then his usual laugh echoed through the night scenery.


End file.
